endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Strategic Resources
Strategic Resources are required to build certain modules, system improvements, and advanced ship designs in Endless Space 2. Acquiring Strategic Resources Strategic resources in Endless Space 2 can be discovered on planets, traded for in the diplomacy screen with another empire, or purchased for on the Marketplace. Loot Planets in Endless Space 2 have a high chance of containing one or more strategic resources. In order to discover them, players must first raise their curiosity detection level by unlocking relevant techs in the Science and Exploration technology tree. Once the player's Curiosity Expedition Power is high enough, they can explore Curiosities using probes on exploration ships, or by colonizing the system and using industry to create an expedition. Exploring subterranean curiosities has a chance to reward the player with a small amount of a resource as Loot. However, strategic resources can also be looted in random Quests and from completing some Deeds. Exploitation When searching subterranean curiosities on planets, there is a slightly reduced chance of discovering a deposit on the planet. Once the planet is colonized and the exploitation tech for the resource has been researched, the planet will produce a certain amount of that resource each turn dependent on the size of the deposit. Exploitation is the most reliable method to acquire strategic resources, and is lucrative for large empires. Bartering Strategic resources can also be traded between factions in the Diplomacy Screen, as long as they are not at war. Since it is a diplomatic action, it costs to do so. The price of the resource depends on how much of that resource the faction is using, their current production of the resource, and your relationship with them. The Marketplace Strategic resources can also be purchased with (or for United Empire players) from the Marketplace, which is unlocked once G-Goods Exchange is researched in Stage 2 of the Economy and Trade technology tree. The price will rise and fall based on recent supply and demand from players using the Marketplace. Titanium Titanium can be exploited once Xenolinguistics has been researched in Stage One of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +1 per population on the planet. Titanium is required to fill the additional modules for Attacker ships unlocked in Stage Three of Empire Development. Hunter Ships require 5 to construct. Hyperium Hyperium can be exploited once Plasma Metallurgy has been researched in Stage One of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +1 per population on the planet. Hyperium is required to fill the additional modules for Protector-class Hulls unlocked in Stage Three of Empire Development. Coordinator-class Ships require 5 to construct. Adamantian Adamantian can be exploited once Neural Robotics has been researched in Stage Three of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +2 per population on the planet. It is required to fill the additional modules for Hunter-class Hulls unlocked in Stage Four of Empire Development. The Challenge Deed Founder of Conglomerates in Stage Three of Economy and Trade rewards the player with 75 . Carrier-class ships require 5 to construct. Antimatter Antimatter can be exploited once Extreme Atmospherics has been researched in Stage Three of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +2 per population on the planet. It is required to fill the additional modules for Coordinator-class hulls unlocked in Stage Four of Empire Development. Carrier-class ships require 5 to construct. Orichalcix Orichalcix can be exploited once Crust Engineering has been researched in Stage Four of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +2 and +1 per population on the planet. It is required to fill the additional modules for Carrier-class hulls unlocked in Stage Five of Empire Development. Quadrinix Quadrinix can be exploited once Gamma Absorption has been researched in Stage Four of the Economy and Trade technology tree. Each node provides +2 and +1 per population on the planet. It is required to fill the additional modules for Carrier-class hulls unlocked in Stage Five of Empire Development. Category:Resources Category:Game Systems